


【坤廷】黄沙·路漫漫 END

by kudoameco



Category: kt - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kudoameco/pseuds/kudoameco





	【坤廷】黄沙·路漫漫 END

玉门山下玉门关，杨柳孤骆羌笛残。

走到玉门关，普通百姓就知前方路难，前方黄沙漫天，但闻驼铃声声，不见周身几人。  
江湖人，更知玉门关外难。

这里处于州府交界，名副其实的“三不管”地带，逃出玉门关，就算你是穷凶极恶之徒，也能逃出生天重获新生。

但这玉门关不是那么好逃。  
玉门关外鬼门关。  
说的就是玉门山下最深入沙漠的一座小酒馆。

依着黄土坡挖出的窑洞，最大一间是大堂，小间一溜是客房。门口终年扬着酒旗，摆出桌子经营着关中烧刀子还有波斯换来的葡萄酒。若是风不大，还会看到门口挂着新鲜的玉米和辣椒。

表面上很普通的小馆，若在日头里仔细看他的床板和条凳，会发现原木色透着深红。

那红色，全是血。  
被血淋透了的木头，渗透着参差不齐的血印，被阳光暴晒，还能带着腥味。  
全是血，人血。

掌柜的也不稀罕，就说下次最好全都砸烂，我再去换新鲜的黄花梨。  
原先抛弃的那些床凳，席子夹着尸骨，早已卷进黄沙里。

说的酒馆就是鬼门关，原因是这里还是个神魔不论的格斗场。  
只要你给的起价，你看不顺眼有仇有怨的，都能在鬼门关里找到。  
因为掌柜有六个好弟弟，拿了钱，无论天南海北，理由真假，道义与否，都能把委托对象给捉回鬼门关，等待与委托人你死我活的较量。

等弟弟把双方人领来，掌柜就把他们安排在一处，叮嘱他们关起门来斗，别影响了他做生意。说完拍拍手就走了，并不管仇人相见分外眼红如何能安静地坐下来讲道理。

“啪”的一声，门板飞了出去。  
掌柜看了看紧跟飞出去对打的两人，嘀咕了一句快点结束吧，夜里没门可真冷。说完紧了紧身上的羊绒披风。  
掌柜总在黄沙天里着一身纱衣，嫣红或白。昼夜温差大，他就披着黑色的羊绒披风避寒，皎白的指尖抓紧手臂，眼睑垂下，盖住他湿润的眼眶，侧脸的弧线隐没，裹出玲珑的肩背和腰臀。  
问他多少钱时，他冲你一笑，整个眉眼生动起来，低着头认真的打着算盘，算算还要找几个铜板，蹙着眉苦思的表情，抿紧了嘴，让人觉得用金钱来唐突美人实在俗气。  
多少人因为掌柜，也愿意把自己的终结之地选在鬼门关外，是想着人之将死，能多见美人一面，去走黄泉路也开心一点。

平日里，酒馆里坐满了就等待较量的人。  
每个月十五那一天，掌柜也在等人。  
每到这一天，回来的弟弟要带一簇新鲜的玫瑰，坠在在酒旗下。  
大魔王要来了，江湖客咋舌。  
掌柜每个月十五，在等邪教教主的到来。

今晚月色渐亮，掌柜还坐着。  
风沙滚滚，吹得门帘上下翻飞。

“正廷哥，我觉得坤哥今晚可能来不及过来了，你先歇息吧。”这个月赶回来的三弟，带来了一大束银色月季。  
听者摇摇头，固执的依在窗边。  
“你累了先回去休息，今晚很安静，你能好好睡一觉。”被唤作“正廷哥”的人姓朱，正是酒馆的掌柜。

“坤，他会来的。”朱正廷给自己有倒了一杯酒，“今晚月圆，人也该团圆。”  
三弟笑了笑，给哥哥整了一下披风，便回房间了，留下朱正廷倚着窗户看月亮。

月面如磐。

黄沙渐冷。  
掌柜跺跺脚，吹灭了门口的酒灯，正要关门。  
一道马蹄声由快渐慢，近了那马儿就自顾寻找水草，已是对这里十分熟悉。

门又被推开了，接着被重物反压，来人风风火火的亲了一口掌柜。  
掌柜手上弹灭烛火，应付着来人干裂嘴唇下潮热的吻，不满的嘟囔到：“为何这么迟……”

“大魔王日程也很紧张的，要到处做坏事，和名门正派对决，才能当大魔王啊。”来人正是“臭名昭著”的蔡徐坤，又重重的咬了一下掌柜的嘴唇。接过掌柜递到唇边的水，咕咚咕咚的灌起来。

短暂的亲密之后，两人便去了掌柜自己那间窑洞睡下。蔡徐坤是真的累了，睡着的脸在烛火下还泛着青紫，朱正廷心里泛着怜爱，抚摸着枕边人的脸颊，听到了他轻微的鼾声。

几声狼嚎。  
玉门关外的天亮得真早。

天空还擦着墨色时，就有调解不下的对家开始捉对厮杀。  
朱正廷早已习惯了这样的声音，听着也就继续睡，蔡徐坤睡不踏实，噼啪作响让他蹙起了眉。朱正廷看到了，就伸手去盖住他耳廓。

本来蔡徐坤还没醒，被朱正廷的手一摸，睡意去了几分，带着鼻音在说：“这么大动静，也就在你身边我才敢睡，平日里哪敢松懈……”说完还转头去拱拱朱正廷的肩膀。

这一拱，朱正廷圆润的肩膀露了出来，蔡徐坤眯着眼，就把嘴唇印了上去，手在被子里探进了朱正廷的衣襟。

门外的呼和声不绝于耳，一刀一剑相接，几次杀气似乎都要刺破窗纸。

可兵刃之冷也暖不过洞内春意。

蔡徐坤虽然有些困，但并不乏，他这样功力深厚的人，睡觉并不是必须，敌人太多也让他日常警醒。像这样躺下来睡觉，只是他喜欢和朱正廷同床共枕的感觉，醒来时带着寻常爱人的一生一世的美好。而且朱正廷总要把那些头发仔细捡起来放进一个小红口袋，说这就是“纠缠”。

蔡徐坤把头抬起，和朱正廷对视，枕边人，能做一些一个人练功也练不到的事。

他吻着朱正廷的肩膀，手伸进衣襟里，把他半边衣服从肩头上拉下，就含着身下人的乳尖开始吮吸。腿跨进朱正廷的双腿间，让朱正廷帮他脱裤子。朱正廷还好，这边人风俗是穿着像关内人的裙子，一条长摆抵御风沙，也方便了蔡徐坤，撩开了就能用。

配合无间的两个人须臾就做好了准备，蔡徐坤用他从天山带回来的雪玉膏，沾在手指上给朱正廷做扩张，问着他：“你怎么还是那么紧啊……”

朱正廷两手抓着枕头，颤着声回答他：“还是你，来得太少。”

“所以啊，我特别喜欢这里——”蔡徐坤挺身进入，他意有所指环视房间，动着腰说：“喜欢这个小洞。”  
他进的更深了，蔡徐坤压低了声音去舔他耳垂，“每次都宛如新婚，进洞房。”

天边擦亮了一道光。  
仇家还在拼命，在朱正廷这里，哪里抵得上在蔡徐坤身下小死一回。  
堆叠的快感没有尽头，这一刻朱正廷以为自己能在高峰解脱，下一刻又被推向了更高的顶峰。  
枕头早已经被推到了地上，蔡徐坤的身上浸透了汗，比参悟心法最后一层还费体力。朱正廷抱不住他，手指就别无选择的划在了墙上。五道痕迹带着内力，划出深深浅浅的长线。

“别用力了，擦破了我心疼。”蔡徐坤见状拉住他的手腕，把他的指尖带回嘴边，细密的亲吻。他含住朱正廷的手指时，用舌尖一卷，然后在齿间碾咬，明显的感觉到了身下人一紧，热流涌了出来，浸透了床单。

朱正廷已经有些耐不住了，他红红的眼眶里润着泪，扭动着屁股就想让蔡徐坤先泄。他练的内功本和蔡徐坤就是互补，此时相连之时，蔡徐坤把内力也送到他体内，绕着周天撩拨他一圈再纳入丹田，蔡徐坤看似手未动，实则已经从内到外爱抚了他一遍，让朱正廷每个毛孔都打开，舒爽成玉门关外最宝贵的一滩春水。

“你快点……”这滩水快要沸腾了，烧火人迟迟不给他添上最后一把柴。蔡徐坤推着朱正廷坐起来，留着连接的体位把他端起，再狠狠的插入，压入的凉气让朱正廷还打了一个嗝。

“嗝。”朱正廷自己听了都想笑，蔡徐坤看来他更可爱了几分，弯弯的眉眼带着明亮的热意，比起天光到的更早。

突然一声巨响砸到了窑洞门边，蔡徐坤一愣，被朱正廷的甬道挤压着就泄了出来。朱正廷也没料到，两人你望我我望你。

“嗝——”

蔡徐坤噗的笑出声来，朱正廷脸一下就红了，抬脚把蔡徐坤踹到了床下，蔡徐坤摆摆手说：“没关系我们接着再来……”谁知道朱正廷一跃而起，绞起长褂挽在腰上。

“还懂不懂规矩了，打架打到我门口。”朱正廷扎起头发：“今天我得把这些不懂规矩的都砍了，看谁还敢打扰我快活！”

蔡徐坤看着朱正廷嗖的一声窜出去，眨了眨眼睛，去床下找到他的裤子，刚想套进一个腿，就听见朱正廷声音远远传来：“蔡徐坤你别穿裤子，床上等我。”

这个小傻瓜，这么一喊大家不都误会了我，是下面那个吗？蔡徐坤手一滞，还是乖乖的叠好衣服，躺进刚才被朱正廷弄的一身潮湿的被子里。

江湖人都知道蔡徐坤的厉害，也知道掌柜六个弟弟们的本事，但排行榜上从没见过朱正廷的排名。有人说朱正廷全靠周围人护着，本人不过是仗着家业，不在意盈亏，就做点生意打发时间。

可仔细琢磨，朱正廷必然有些能耐，要不然解决不了的事，怎么能在玉门关外解决。江湖人首先得服你本事。

三弟起来出恭，看见很少出手的大哥在料理那两个不守规矩的人，抖了抖裤子，说了声：“活该”，打着哈欠又回去。

他大哥的男人过来时，小弟们都能躲就躲，不是怕蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤对他们来说不是传言中的大魔头，反而还是个很好的大哥，和他们说新鲜的见闻，帮他们拆解招式，疏通内功。小弟们就是怕被这两人你侬我侬的糊住了眼。  
如果有这种不知死活的人还在他俩行房的时候冲撞，真是自寻死路。

蔡徐坤闭目养神，他很喜欢朱正廷，也喜欢这个地方，江湖让他心焦，这里就是让他安神的地方。于是每月此时，他都尽量赶回来一趟，若是要离开的较久，一定也要把在他身边的日子凑齐补足。

还没等蔡徐坤想远，窗户呼的开了又关上，朱正廷身上沾着血气进来了。蔡徐坤感到被子掀起，朱正廷钻进来，含着他的阴茎舔弄一番，吸了一会儿闷闷的说：“别装睡了，硬了就起来干我。”

“是是是。”蔡徐坤把他从被子里捞出来，混着他嘴里的腥气和他亲吻。朱正廷刚打了一架回来，还有劲没处使，就把这劲用在了蔡徐坤身上，夹的蔡徐坤龇牙咧嘴的。偏偏朱正廷还来撩他，用他手指上刚才打架擦出的一点点血来抹蔡徐坤的嘴唇，撒娇说着“别人都不心疼我。”直接惹得蔡徐坤发了狠，把他按在老虎地毯上做了个天昏地暗，趴在地毯上的朱正廷被虎毛挠着，差点以为自己被兽交。

十六的月亮升起来了。  
这晚罕见的风停，酒馆在门外摆了酒，新洗了葡萄，摆上了月饼。那些来这里了结新仇旧恨的冤家，也暂且停了手，共赏千古美景。

又大又圆的月亮近在树梢，照得见人心里。

蔡徐坤的位置在最高处，他闲闲的靠在椅子上，一手执着青铜酒壶，一手揽着朱正廷的细腰。朱正廷躺在他怀里，给他剥葡萄皮。但他自己贪吃，往往三个葡萄只有半个到了蔡徐坤嘴里，两个进了自己嘴里，还有半个，在唇舌争抢时被碾压出汁，滴落在胸前。

“唔……我要吃这个，这个好甜。”明明被按住了后脑勺，朱正廷还不断的挣扎，试图从蔡徐坤口里夺下这枚葡萄。  
虎口夺食，哪有这么容易。  
除非有更多的肉吃，否则怎么会让到嘴的美味溜走。

朱正廷跪坐在蔡徐坤身前抢到了那颗葡萄，从嘴角到锁骨，蜿蜒出一条暗红色的水线。蔡徐坤就不去追那颗葡萄，他咬住朱正廷的颈侧，舌尖顺着那道痕迹滑下来，寻到了那颗乳尖，又挑弄了起来。

朱正廷去推蔡徐坤的头，他的两个乳尖此刻有还有些难受，过度使用之后还带着红肿，被含住还带着一股酸劲儿，让朱正廷下意识的含着胸。

“不要了，疼。”朱正廷怯怯的说，似乎这样可以拒绝他男人的要求。  
“那我用不疼的地方。”蔡徐坤放过了胸前，甚至仔细的帮他拢好衣襟。这样朱正廷下意识的觉得危险，来自他的直觉。

果然，他的直觉应验了，这危险来自他的快感和喜悦。蔡徐坤撩开他的长褂，眯着眼睛仔细端详了一会儿朱正廷的后穴，虽然此处用得最频繁，现在反而没有摩擦过度的红肿，是安静的白嫩。

他用手指扒开穴口，紧密的嫩肉开了条缝，指尖滑进去，触到里面含着的硬物。蔡徐坤换成三根手指去取，才把那里面的事物取出来。

那是和他本人性器一样粗壮的玉势，晶莹玉润，月光下泛着被朱正廷汁水浸养的光彩。蔡徐坤心疼他做受方的辛苦，从盘王那里回来时，盘王问他要什么答谢，他便讨要了一根难得的缅因暖玉。

这暖玉有阵痛疗伤的功效，配上活血化瘀的金黄散，早上结束后就让朱正廷一直含着。起先朱正廷还觉得不适应，但是暖玉的温热带着药效很快缓解了朱正廷腰下的不适，白天蹦蹦跳跳的也没把它取出来，即便嘴上说着蔡徐坤“你就是想时刻拔出来换自己的。”

这点蔡徐坤也不否认，每次回来朱正廷都紧的让他满头大汗，男人天生不会有女人的润滑，蔡徐坤才想出来个办法让两人都轻松些。

显然，蔡徐坤的目的都达到了，朱正廷的后穴因为被拔出玉势还开着小口，里外都没有红肿的迹象，恢复起来比上身的乳尖还要好。蔡徐坤便放心的用自己的硬挺插了进去，药香被加热后更浓郁了，穴里涌的汁水黏着蔡徐坤的分身。朱正廷呜咽一声，自是手脚并用裹得紧紧。如玉的肌肤映在月色下，蔡徐坤的吻一寸寸的熨烫。

门前燃起了篝火，散开了烤肉诱人的香气。酒盏交错，笑声荡漾，直叫人把仇怨放下。  
那轮明月挂着，静静的照亮了小酒馆里的喜乐悲伤。

朱正廷现在坐在蔡徐坤身上，扶着蔡徐坤的肩膀借力，一上一下的让蔡徐坤进出，半眯着眼，看样子就是自得其乐。他的衣服已经全部散开，腹股沟下有一团突兀的伤疤。

月光下清清楚楚的一个“叛”，又一次扎在了蔡徐坤的眼睛里。本该洁白无瑕的身体，到右下腹这里突露微瑕。

“和我回去吧，中原这时候天还暖，没有黄沙刺骨，不需要抹那么多玉容膏皮肤也不会干燥。”蔡徐坤的把自己玩的不亦乐乎的朱正廷抓回怀里，用力一顶，让之前还是浅浅插着的朱正廷一下软了腰，嗷呜一声像只猫叫。

“华家已经倒了，当年的事已经真相大白。朱正廷，你没有对不起任何人，不要把自己关在这里。”

朱正廷搂住蔡徐坤，声音埋进了他的胸膛里：“我已经没了师门，是一个被强制从英雄榜上抹掉的叛徒，无用之人，怎么回到从前的是非之地？”朱正廷转了转脑袋，抚摸着蔡徐坤的喉结：“我也不能拖累大魔王。”

“怎么会呢？”蔡徐坤拉起怀里人的身体，亲吻他的眼睛，“和我回去，我能得到一个全江湖最好的情报系统，和一个最漂亮的爱人。我大魔王罪行不过是爱上叛徒罪加一等，完全无所谓。”

“我只在乎你愿意不愿意。”  
“如果我说……不……呢？”朱正廷挽起嘴角笑笑，全然忘了自己是在什么状态下说这个话。

嵌在他身体里的事物陡然胀大，朱正廷全身气穴就在瞬间被蔡徐坤压制，他被威压抵住张不开口，立刻就被蔡徐坤带回房里压在虎皮地毯上。

“你待会小声点。”这是朱正廷耳边最后记得的话。

朱正廷是被疼醒的。  
他记忆里最后一个画面双腿架在蔡徐坤的肩上，眼睁睁的看着被钉入他的男根。朱正廷叫的嗓子已经哑了，粗着脖子发出喘气的声音。  
而现在不是甬道疼，里面被塞进了玉势，还有名贵药物的疗养。

现在是他的右腹下面是密集的麻痒，他抬头要看就被蔡徐坤按住了：“很快就好了，你再忍忍。”  
一个纹身师傅在他的伤疤上点针，不知道蔡徐坤从哪里请来的师傅，一手能飞四根银针，也是个速度飞快的练家子。朱正廷让蔡徐坤拿镜子来照照，看着一团羽毛完美的掩盖了他的伤疤，就放心的偏着头睡过去。

他潜意识里是如此的依赖和信任蔡徐坤。当他揉揉眼睛，从干净无梦中醒来时，纹身师傅已经走了，蔡徐坤那边被子是凉的，大约已经起身了很久。朱正廷懒懒的躺在被子里不想动，塞外黄沙漫天的生活一过多年，猛然间要和胡杨林、戈壁滩告别，朱正廷还有些不舍。

但是他也该回去了，手里的情报系统越做越大，偏安一隅之地已经不适合成为情报中枢。他清楚当年之事已经翻不起涟漪，不会因为莫须有的罪名再度怪罪自己。他对江湖的一腔热情因为蔡徐坤那晚的邀请再度洋溢。

门外不时传来收拾东西的声音，蔡徐坤在帮他打点着回去的一切。他只被嘱咐躺着不要动，这几天好好偷懒，回到中原就没那么闲了。

只是他后穴里的玉势有着太过鲜明的存在感，本身尺寸就不小，蔡徐坤还每天在上面抹了药膏，说是要好好保养，不由分说的就给他塞着。朱正廷偶尔得换个睡姿。

天有些凉，躲在被子里十分暖，打打杀杀的声音十分单调，朱正廷躺着又有些倦了，神思迷糊间，听到了胡杨琴的弦音。

蔡徐坤在弹琴。从丝绸之路上传来的胡人乐器，单靠拨动就有悦耳的声响。蔡徐坤前几次来的时候就十分感兴趣，趁着今天有余暇，细细拨弄起来，无师自通了一段旋律。

朱正廷侧耳倾听，眼泪一下涌了出来。  
是《茉莉花》。  
他想家了。

蔡徐坤一直是个心细又浪漫的人。他行走各地，经常给朱正廷带去各式各样的礼物，比如别致精巧的项链，或者可爱温暖的披风。

这次蔡徐坤送给朱正廷一套宅院，和自己那套比邻而居，格局相近，布置简单，等着朱正廷来填满。

但这边特意栽了柳树垂杨，引了一汪山泉，让生在南方的朱正廷雀跃不已。他俯下身捧起一汪水，注意到这岸边垂柳已经有了碗口粗细。  
“你是什么时候准备了这里？”朱正廷小心翼翼的问，又触碰到了蔡徐坤的真心。

“从你突然之间消失开始，我就买下了这处地方，栽下树木，引来温泉，等你回来。”蔡徐坤抱住了朱正廷。“栽下的时候有心插柳，到成荫今日，你让我等的太久了。”他引着朱正廷斜躺在柳枝上：“这么多年，你该如何赔我？”

“这么多年，你可不亏，我有让你取利息。”朱正廷眉目含春，扒开自己的领口，上面还有蔡徐坤昨夜留下的吻痕。

刚回城，蔡徐坤以吉时未到为理由，哄着朱正廷留在自己床上过夜。当然也不由分说的硬要做一次，朱正廷是半推半就了，做完还抱怨怎么床板那么硬，床比他在关外还冷。

“等你来暖床。没有你，我也不想在这里睡。”蔡徐坤有些委屈，本来想给朱正廷一个很感动的开始，没想到被床板搞砸了。

“我也不要在这里睡，我要一个大大的软软的床。”朱正廷生气起来耍性子，蔡徐坤就献宝似的把钥匙交到朱正廷的手上：“这是你府上的钥匙，里面有大大的软软的床。钥匙全在这里。”

“你把钥匙都给我了？怎么不给自己留一把，好偷偷溜进来？”朱正廷有些怀疑，这不像蔡徐坤的独占欲。

蔡徐坤亲了朱正廷一下：“你有你独立的事业，也有不可以对我说的秘密。这套府邸属于你，是你的天地。”

回到这里不是作为我的依附，朱正廷，你依然是那个骄傲独立的你。

于是今天进府的时候，朱正廷是以主人的姿态打开大门，欢迎蔡徐坤登门拜访。

“不过这里不可以对我关门，一定要为我时刻打开着。”蔡徐坤用膝盖顶顶朱正廷的后腰，顶到了玉势，让朱正廷脚下一软，换来他一眼飞刀。

择吉日，朱府的进火宴早早就开始做了准备。朱正廷午后起来，就挑了一件他特意从玉门关外带回的霓裳华服，红色加身，从腰线到下摆缀了一线长长的波斯猫眼石，后摆还镶嵌了成圆月样的夜明珠，在日光下看上去平平无奇，夜晚里却有幽蓝色的独特光彩。

这件长摆及地，缀上宝石后就得需要人帮忙才能穿正。新府上还没有侍女，朱正廷也不习惯有人随在左右，蔡徐坤当仁不让的当起了帮手。  
他把衣摆往后拉紧，环出了朱正廷劲瘦的身形，朱正廷紧紧腰带，整理装饰，没有留神蔡徐坤的视线，蔡徐坤就恣意的盯着身前人的后臀。  
朱正廷的后臀并不是特别圆润，他常穿长褂，因此并不明显，可今日的蔡徐坤就特别好奇，好奇他的臀部如何能装下玉势仍然无痕。

想到做到，蔡徐坤从后摆交叠的分岔处入手，顺着臀线摸到了朱正廷的两腿隐秘处，手指探寻着，就捏住了玉势。朱正廷只当他又闹着玩，撇了撇嘴又在扎他的头发。本以为他只是用器具逗逗他，谁知蔡徐坤玩着玩着就动了真格，趁朱正廷没留神就把玉势全取了出来，飞速的换了自己顶了进去。顶得朱正廷手一软，头发散开了，劈头盖脸的洒了蔡徐坤一脸。

“蔡！徐！坤！你看看时间好不好！”朱正廷又羞又恼，窗外下人走来走去，他不敢大声责怪。这好像又给了蔡徐坤默许，蔡徐坤把朱正廷嘴里塞上自己头发，阻止了他的不满。

他太熟悉自己的身体，自己的身体又太依赖他给的愉悦，不加撩拨，单是被操控就会主动配合。咬着头发的朱正廷有些忿忿的想。下次不能这么随意为他打开身体——想是这么想着，蔡徐坤忽然抽了身，又塞回了玉势。

正奇怪蔡徐坤这么浅尝则止，朱正廷听见了衣摆叮当的声音，夜明珠碰撞，脚下一凉，蔡徐坤突然又钻进了长褂里。玩笑的声音从衣服里传来：“让我瞧瞧这裙底风光。”

“这不是裙子，啊——”刚要纠正蔡徐坤的朱正廷忽然叫了出来，自己的性器被纳入了潮热的口腔，玉势同时被缓缓的抽送着，他一想到蔡徐坤丰满的厚唇在吞噬自己，朱正廷就不由得感到腿软。

朱正廷现在就靠在梳妆台前，若正好有人远望，朱府的主人仿佛正在低头思考，实际上朱正廷什么也不能思考，脑中如搅拌的翻滚的热粥，被蔡徐坤熬得咕咚冒泡。

他一定是故意的，朱正廷的指头捏着红木的桌沿，边缘已经被他带着内力捏出指印。他看不到蔡徐坤的表情，只能想象他的一举一动，想象他应该在用他的双唇环成一个小圆，紧紧的吸附住自己的柱身，舌尖一环，濡湿了整个龟头，再一吮吸，就爽的让朱正廷要再把自己往他喉中深入。  
——可是他还没有完全掌控全局，就算再给他口交，蔡徐坤依然是主人，他的身体他的思想他的灵魂的主人。蔡徐坤用玉势控制了朱正廷的高潮节点，内力一收一吐，如同他真正的撞击，对着朱正廷最敏感的地方发力，把他的眼泪逼到在眼眶里打转，逼他全数泄在他嘴里，再温柔仔细的舔净。

“蔡徐坤……”  
被唤着的人从朱正廷身下钻出来，轻柔的抹去眼窝里的泪水，哄着他说“不要哭哦，今晚你最好看。”  
朱正廷还是不相信蔡徐坤会这么轻而易举的放过他，往时要是给他用嘴做一次，非得要讨回内射三次。于是便瞪着不解的眼神望着他。

“不能把你精心准备的衣服弄脏了。”蔡徐坤又给他整理衣角，“我亲手穿上的，我必然会亲手脱下的。”

时辰快到，蔡徐坤给朱正廷唇上一记重重的吻，鼓励他重出这个快意恩仇的江湖。朱正廷回吻他，有他相伴，刀山火海也不怕。

上门采访的人接踵而至，掏出了请帖。今晚的进火宴因为请帖的不同而变得特殊，落款是蔡徐坤和朱正廷的联名，收到请帖的人没想到邪教教主会给他们发帖，也没想到他们会看到满是红灯笼点亮的夜晚。

江湖上年年人才辈出，“朱正廷”这个名字着实让许多老江湖愣了神，曾经天赋满溢的少年，因为一桩冤案从江湖上销声匿迹，如今重出江湖，还有蔡徐坤给他背书正名。

不，蔡徐坤也没有什么“正名”，一个邪教教主，曾是正派人士一以贯之的污名。好在蔡徐坤这几年率教众修桥铺路，巡医兴学，踏踏实实给老百姓做了不少地地道道的好事，也给往来门派行了不少方便，今晚来贺的人还不少，不太方便到场的大派，还是送来了贺仪。

但在老派人观念里，蔡徐坤仍然还挤不进正道的小字辈，只是因为他风格独特，标准随心。这个朱正廷跟了他，也就别在想再有个磊落名声。

况且，年长的人用鼻孔哼了一声。  
夜晚的朱正廷就在异域光辉中出现了，虽然每桌他的弟弟都解释是关外风俗，长褂似是襦裙，但朱正廷选的这一身红云带月，衬得他的容姿越发美艳，秋叶繁星尽数落在他的眼眸里。

一旁的蔡徐坤寸步不离的跟着他，把他介绍给客人们，在他敬酒的时候还伸臂拦着他的腰担心他跌倒。有好事者嘀咕：“再加上霞陂就和婚酒一个样”，说完就被最小的弟弟敬了一杯酒：“师叔要再送一趟份子钱，小侄也替哥哥谢谢您了。”

“呼——”终于送走了最后一波客人，朱正廷长舒一口气，不顾形象的坐在大堂门槛上。

廊下的灯笼烛火还是暖的。弟弟们送客还没回，下人们打扫前庭来来往往。忙了一整天，朱正廷有些茫然的坐着，想着这些年自己遗漏了什么。这个世界变得熟悉又陌生。光今晚，朱正廷就有些头疼关内的繁文缛节，自己差不多都忘了，好在蔡徐坤一直在旁边提醒他，不然都要闹笑话。

蔡徐坤走过来，给他披上披风后坐下。他把头靠在朱正廷的肩膀上。  
“累不累？”  
“没有，就是有些……好像千头万绪无从说起。”  
“那就听我说吧。”蔡徐坤拢紧朱正廷的手指。“谢谢你回来。”

朱正廷嘴唇印上了蔡徐坤的额头：“是我愿意。”

窗外的灯笼还是红的，中庭的灶火按规矩要烧足三天。  
房内的蜡烛不知被哪个调皮的弟弟换成了花烛，也正好是迎了此情此景。

蔡徐坤把朱正廷抱在他这张特别大特别软的床榻上，实践了他的承诺，亲自来脱这套衣服，便低头用牙齿去解开朱正廷领口的第一颗盘扣。  
朱正廷抚摸着蔡徐坤茂密的头发，低声笑到：“这是不是你念叨了好久的洞房花烛？”  
“我只后悔没有早一点给你。”

解到中衣，他伸手抚摸朱正廷的下腹，手掌贴在腰侧，手指抚摸着羽毛的纹路。  
羽毛中间还有陈旧的凸起，在纹身师傅的巧手下化成了羽毛的筋骨，不再是狰狞模样。蔡徐坤想到从前被错失的时光，眼神又暗了暗。

“怎么了？你在想什么？”朱正廷看着蔡徐坤突然沉默，并没有像寻常一样飞快地把他拖入情事，便侧头问他。

蔡徐坤握住朱正廷的手掌，贴在脸颊边：“从你打开大门欢迎我的时候，我就觉得好像做梦一样。先前我们天南地北各一方，好不容易走到这里，可我突然不确定你回来，会不会比在关外更难。今晚来赴宴人，带着嘲讽的恶意比真心实意的祝贺，多太多了。”

“蔡徐坤。”朱正廷扳正他的脸，正视他的眼。“从前我就是害怕，逃到关外，在那个黄沙漫天的地方开了一个小酒馆。我以为我会看透得失成败，可只有每次你在我身体里的时候……我才觉得我有一点点生气。这个月你是先带了玫瑰来，人晚了那么一点点，我坐在门口等的同时就突然觉得，觉得我不能这么在这里风化了，不能只让你来见着我，我应该去找你。”

朱正廷伸手，把两人的头发编在了一起，拉进两个人的距离，近到两个人的鼻尖对在一起，嘴唇贴上。  
“现在我们，是不是结发？”朱正廷弯起嘴角一笑，眼里的火光比花烛还旺。

“对啊，结发。”蔡徐坤拥住朱正廷，吻轻轻落下，脱衣的动作却额外凶狠，夜明珠叮叮当当落了一地。  
“啊，蔡徐坤，你把我衣服弄坏了。”朱正廷一边皱着眉适应蔡徐坤的进入，一边扭头看满地珠光。即使现在有玉势常润着，蔡徐坤的尺寸带着勃勃热气还是让朱正廷吃不消。

“怎么，这衣服还想留着下次穿吗？和谁？想都别想。”蔡徐坤把朱正廷的长腿扛在肩上，皱着鼻子看着身下的人在可怜一件衣服。  
“我好不容易收集了那么多的夜明珠……！”朱正廷抗议。  
“再说，塞你里面！”蔡徐坤有些生气，撩着他开始做的是朱正廷，现在分神的也是朱正廷，虽然理智上蔡徐坤承认这些珠子价值不菲，可此时这些珠子比他还重要？

“塞就塞啊，这我都塞了……”朱正廷拿着玉势敲蔡徐坤脑袋，“小珠子我还怕？”

禽兽。  
朱正廷被蔡徐坤翻过来，气到头上的蔡徐坤说到做到，捻了两颗塞进去让他不要动，睡觉。  
好小，这么小的珠子，戳不到兴奋点，一点也不满足。朱正廷只好撅着屁股，去蹭蔡徐坤，期望着珠子能滚到自己的兴奋点。  
可在蔡徐坤眼里，就成了朱正廷欲求不满的在求他，可他就是不去搭理朱正廷的需求，明晃晃的摆着口型说：“求我呀。”

行啊，看看到底谁先败下阵来。  
朱正廷瞪眼看着蔡徐坤，接受了这场较量。

蔡徐坤侧身支着脑袋，半阖着眼看朱正廷有什么花样。朱正廷也不含糊，转过来看着他。他从身体里扒出两颗小珠子，在自己的乳尖上滚了两圈，就塞进了蔡徐坤的嘴里。蔡徐坤还没尝出什么味道，眼神又被朱正廷的动作勾走。

朱正廷用手掂量掂量那块玉势，伸出舌头，舌尖顺着上面栩栩如生的脉络，开始舔舐。末了还两手搓起玉势在嘴里打转，挑着眼角接上蔡徐坤的视线。

蔡徐坤的呼吸变得急促起来，如果现在在朱正廷红润的嘴唇里是他的……是他自己的，而不是那该死的玉。

然后，然后朱正廷没有停下挑逗，他把玉势塞进自己的身体里——这些天他都是这样给自己换药的，现在用起来自然驾轻就熟。  
当他自己用玉势在身体进出的时候，放开的叫了出来，一边呻吟一边眯着眼看蔡徐坤，蔡徐坤紧紧的抿住了嘴巴，鼻翼在抽动，眼神像要把自己给吃了。

他认得蔡徐坤这个表情，在忍。朱正廷偏偏要看他能忍到什么程度，一手拿着玉势艹自己，一手塞进自己的嘴唇，打湿以后揉按自己的乳尖，腿则更直接的跨到了蔡徐坤的肩上，把吞噬着外物的穴口直勾勾的推到了蔡徐坤的眼前。鼻尖热气打在了朱正廷的会阴上，痒得朱正廷缩了缩身子。

当蔡徐坤弹出气流熄灭红烛时，朱正廷狡黠的笑了笑。  
他赢了。

黑暗中，蔡徐坤的双目如猫眸，金光流转。江湖人说他是魔教，证据之一就是他的双眼。他的双眼圆润且亮，夜里聚起精神时会闪烁着金黄。死里逃生的手下败将说他双眼会放光吸人性命。

朱正廷第一次见到这双猫眸时，就欢喜的抱在怀里，不断抚摸蔡徐坤的发顶。不住的说着“好可爱。”  
蔡徐坤也不知道他的眼神是让人害怕还是让人欢喜，但他知道他此时的目光最能慑人心神。

“看着我眼睛……”蔡徐坤徐徐的说着。  
朱正廷感觉自己魂魄都被吸走，他整个灵魂跌入了金光盘旋的星云里，痴痴的望着他。

朱正廷先前缠着的情欲被中断，手里的东西被拿走了，皮肤冷了一些。  
蔡徐坤并不在意床上的节奏，即使他偶尔会让朱正廷带起一波潮涌，可他还是更独断地把握情事里的主导。  
现在，他把朱正廷陷入了另一种缓慢而静谧的快感。

夜色深重，房间里是化不开的黑。朱正廷感觉整个人沉入了浓密的墨水中，除了蔡徐坤的双眼，散落的夜明珠仿佛远若星辰。  
蔡徐坤把他身体里的珠子洒在地上，转而探入了另一样柔软散乱的物体。

朱正廷信任他的爱人，蔡徐坤的花样使他好奇。他轻轻抬起了腰，试图从细微的触感里知道是什么在试探他快活的源泉。

但是这东西太奇怪了，大约一指粗细，并非活物，却在潮湿的甬道里有些松散，同时扎了好几处朱正廷敏感的点，像朵盛开的花瓣儿贴在他敏感的内里。

花瓣冲开后，从身体里拿了出来，在他腰间顺了顺，蔡徐坤低低的笑了声：“朱正廷，你的汁水，润笔正好。”

笔……什么笔？  
被情欲绕头的朱正廷有些混沌，一时想不起新房里为何会有毛笔，思绪还随着蔡徐坤的动作而牵引。

润过的笔锋，饱满而平滑，蔡徐坤除了武功盖世外还有一手好字，练武之人的笔触更苍劲有力，蔡徐坤就用嘴含着笔，绕着朱正廷的乳尖画圈，笔锋将落未落，停在朱正廷身上只是细细的一线冰凉。

可这身上轻薄的凉意，勾起了身体里深层的酥麻，像是千万羽毛勾起心痒，朱正廷伸手抱住蔡徐坤的手臂，下身在蹭着蔡徐坤的大腿，想他给自己挠一挠，解一解心里的那份痒。

蔡徐坤并不理会朱正廷的意图，他虽然看上去总是让着朱正廷的任性，让他任性的躲开江湖，让他任性的指定他每月相见的日子，让他在情事上偶尔也实现他的小心思，但在真正由蔡徐坤做决定的时候——就是此刻——决策者。

他故意空着两手，用嘴控制着笔尖轻柔的挑逗，刷过朱正廷的睫毛，逗得他笑着闭上眼，刷过他的耳廓，痒得他直摇头。但他同时粗暴的进入朱正廷，只是用枕头垫高了朱正廷的臀位，并不多调整，直直的就往下撞。

下半身被蔡徐坤毫无怜惜的抽插，上半身却还是调情般的用笔点画，刷过他腰间的纹身挠的他发笑。偏偏两手还被蔡徐坤按住，朱正廷终于扬起头叼住了那支不安分的笔，黑暗里看不清，蔡徐坤的金色瞳孔那么近。

笔骨碌碌的掉了下来，朱正廷认出这是他挂在床头当床帐坠环的那支笔，那支笔的笔头所用的毛，是上好的狼毫裹着两人的头发。

“这是什么？”蔡徐坤用鼻尖亲昵的挨着，“你不用笔做兵器，平日也不爱舞文弄墨，是为我做的吗？”  
“是，这用……我俩头发做得狼毫。”朱正廷吻着蔡徐坤的嘴唇：“我总想着要让你带些我的东西在身边，首饰太刻意，想到你会写一手好字，就做了一支笔，想伴你在身边。”  
可他说着说着噘起了嘴，“可惜这笔我访了半年才托人做好，被你这么一用，真是糟蹋。”

“这么好的笔，挂在屋里做纪念便好。”蔡徐坤拉着朱正廷坐在自己腿上，体位的改变让朱正廷又忍不住呻吟出声。  
“不如，你给我做条裤腰带，缠上我们的头发……”蔡徐坤贴着朱正廷的颈肩，压低声音吐着气，还拉着朱正廷的手，贴着腰间并不存在的裤头，“这条裤腰带，只能用你的手解开。除了你，谁也别想打小坤坤的主意。”

“流氓。”朱正廷听完，手心像被烫着猛的缩回手，蔡徐坤自然拉着不让他逃，拉着他的手去抚摸正在他身体里蓄势待发的巨根。朱正廷细滑的手心裹着巨根，指尖带着茧揉按着囊带。半闭着眼跪着，嘴唇若有似无的擦过蔡徐坤的喉结。他耳后一下就烧了，被贴着他的蔡徐坤明锐的捕捉到。

他神情有多清纯，举止就有多放荡。

蔡徐坤最爱朱正廷在床上这股浑然天成的媚劲，羞涩中存着欲，含苞待放的淫，蔡徐坤觉得自己简直中了他的毒，幸好这是黑夜，若是白天，他一定要藏好裹好他怀中人，可也不一定能掩着他从指尖发丝里流出的骚。

朱正廷嘟嘟囔囔的求着他快点，说的话像嘴里含着珠子，他累了。  
蔡徐坤吻着他的唇应了他，用手给他先放出，自己享用着朱正廷的后穴高潮，软肉细密的揉着他的性器，温柔悠长的射在他的身体里。

朱正廷小声的喘着气，就在蔡徐坤怀里睡过去了。蔡徐坤抱着他走到卧室的衣柜前，一开门，转了几个机关，打开就是蔡徐坤府上的主卧。

这道门只能从朱正廷这一侧打开，蔡徐坤恪守他不侵占朱正廷个人空间的诺言，却不会拒绝朱正廷扑进他的怀抱。

朱正廷床上泥泞不堪的鸳鸯戏水，显然是不能睡了。他这被子上的花好月圆，睡下来的时候，月亮快下去了，花正要开。

朱正廷是被暖暖的日头晒醒的，肩上裸露的一块肌肤，有微热的温度。  
现在的阳光是入冬前最妙的时刻，不热不燥。全身也是暖洋洋的，带着惬意的慵懒，并没有放纵情事后的酸软。  
原因是——朱正廷反握住叠在腹上的手。  
蔡徐坤贴在他背后，头埋起来避开阳光，伸手搂住他的腰腹，掌心正贴着丹田，暗流涌动的真气在舒缓朱正廷的身体。

眯了一会儿，朱正廷腾的坐起来，发现房间有些陌生，还好身边不是陌生人……  
他正准备摇醒蔡徐坤的时候，确认了自己不是在苦寒的窑洞，是在进新家前睡过的那张床。

他看着地上扔的汗巾和湿布，猜测出房间里应该有个直达通道，他好奇的想要去看个究竟，还没下床就被拉住了。

“别动。”蔡徐坤拉住他，“陪我再睡一会儿。”  
“我怎么在这里？我只是睡着了，不是被你做晕了吧？”朱正廷顺势躺下，望着不一样的床帐，多几分好奇。  
“那我就把你做晕去。”蔡徐坤含着鼻音出声，也不等朱正廷反映，推着他侧身，拉开他的大腿，就着昨天留下的体液，顺利的插进，从背后像枚楔子钉住床上人不要走动。  
朱正廷无法，便又陪蔡徐坤睡觉。蔡徐坤也疼他，并没有完全勃起撵着朱正廷的敏感处，只用半硬的卡在穴口，撑开朱正廷可以自己满足的快感。

这一觉又睡了半日，朱正廷回过神来的时候，不是被做晕的，是被做醒的。

“不要了……不要了……肚子饿……”朱正廷有些委屈的看着蔡徐坤，休息好的男人生龙活虎，可他肚子咕咕叫。身下已经完成变成了蔡徐坤的容器。

等到他坐进浴桶里泡澡的时候，下人端上来糯米团子，朱正廷一下往嘴巴里塞了好几个。蔡徐坤帮他擦着身，朱正廷的身上布满了星星点点的红印，穴口被密集使用，有些微肿。

“禽兽。”朱正廷含着团子，腮帮子鼓鼓的还要瞪蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤给朱正廷塞好裹了药膏的玉势，给他穿好衣服，才腾出手来弹弹朱正廷的脑门：“昨晚是流氓，今天是禽兽，你想好了没，要和坏人过一辈子。”

过一辈子啊，这有什么好想的。这不是他们从认识开始就一直在做的事吗？  
朱正廷努力咽着丸子，转着他的大眼睛。

蔡徐坤拿来了一支眉笔，给朱正廷画眉。  
蔡徐坤认真的描画，朱正廷生来眉目俱佳，蔡徐坤给他描的略往上翘，一双传情的美目更是含情默默。

朱正廷抢过眉笔，也给蔡徐坤画上。蔡徐坤眉目深重，眉峰凸显，更是用情深重。

“我想好了。我也要给你画眉。”朱正廷俏皮的抱住了蔡徐坤，揉着他的发旋。  
“我还要给你绑着裤腰带。”

姗姗来迟的秋风吹了进来，干燥清冽的风吹散了彼此对未来的朦胧。  
朱正廷想起了塞外的砂。

风沙缠绵，缠绵天涯。


End file.
